1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a vitreous material and the application of this material to a semiconductor component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A glass-based material is described in French Patent Application No. 2 028 127 published on Oct. 9, 1970 in the name of an American company. This material, which may be used for fixing two glass parts for use in the electronics industry, comprises a mixture of a setting glass with aluminum titanate, the setting glass comprising, for example, zinc oxide, lead oxide, boron oxide and silicon dioxide.
The setting compounds described in this patent application crystalize at low temperature, however, and thus cannot be used in certain applications.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a transparent vitreous material offering simultaneously good resistance to devitrification, a low coefficient of thermal expansion and a relatively low spreading temperature, so that it may be used to coat silicon parts used in the manufacture of semiconductor components.